


Dean's First Flight

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aerospace Engineer!Dean, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Test Pilot!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The modifications to the plane were almost complete, by the end of the week Dean and Charlie kept promised, only to have it pushed back two weeks. The guys at Singer and Novak Aeronautics were anxious to get their test pilots in the cockpit, but they were getting more excited one day during lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's First Flight

Gabe and his new PA, Chuck, were deep in conversation while Cas was daydreaming in the seat next to his brother when Bobby, Charlie, Benny, and Sam walked into the break room.  
“Heyo Charlie! My favorite electrical engineer, when can I get my dorky little brother in the cockpit?” Gabe asked and breaking Cas’s trace by almost pushing him out of his seat.

“Ready for your wings again Cas?” he only nodded. “Well go ask Deano. I’ve triple checked everything and the electrical stuff is good as new. I think Dean is hung up on a sliver of aluminum that’s sticking out in the cockpit since it ripped his jacket. I’ve told him thats just a cosmetic thing we can sand down later, but he insists on everything being perfect before she flys.” 

“He won’t even go on a test flight. Why should something that matter to him? It’s not affecting the integrity of the plane.” Benny piped in. 

“Maybe he’ll go if he knows everything is perfect.” Cas defended.

“Dean? Fly? I still can’t fathom how he became an aerospace engineer with his fear of heights, small metal flying machines, and plummeting to his death.” Sam added.

“I don’t know. He’s really taking his time with this one. He might go up this time.” Charlie said, immediately adding “MIGHT! I’d give it a 10 percent chance.”

“Do you? Then how about we make this interesting. I bet twenty bucks that Dean will not fly.” Benny announces.

“I’ll take that. Twenty bucks.” Charlie pulls out her wallet. “Dean will fly.”

“Any other takers?” Benny looks at Gabe and Sam.

Sam slaps a twenty on the table, saying “He’ll never do it.” 

“Oh come on! Guys twenty bucks? Let’s make this really interesting. I bet fifty he won't.” Gabe flabountly. Looking at his employees he sees nobody is going to up their bet. “Fine I’ll bet twenty AND two days paid vacation to everyone on the winning side. Come on Cas place your bet.”

“I don’t have one.”

“Cassy course you do. Do you think Dean will fly or will he chicken out again?” Gabe pressed. He didn’t want to answer. He had his own plan regarding Dean and the test flight. Cas didn’t need this stupid bet messing things up. 

“All ya ijiots are saying will he or won’t he. Well I’ll say Cas can get Dean up for a test.”

“Hey you can’t add new rules.” Charlie and Sam objected.

“Take it up with the boss.” Bobby looked to Gabe then back to Charlie and Sam. “Bosses agree, new terms. You can bet against or for, but if you choose for you have to pick who you think will get him in the plane.”

“Sam will. Come on Sammy, I’ve got two days off riding on you, get your brother in the plane.” 

“No way. I’d win if he doesn’t.”

“I say Bobby could get him.” Gabe “So Chuck, what’s everyone’s bet?”

“Benny, Sam, and Gabe say he won’t. Charlie and Bobby say he will. Everyone has twenty bucks in and two days vacation to whomever wins. Cas is the only one without a bet.”

“I don’t want one.” he repeats right as Dean walks in.

“Hey guys.” A mix of “Hey”, “hi” and “afternoon” responded as Dean opened the fridge and grabbed his lunch. “So what don’t you want Cas?”

“I suggested getting a massage chair instead of the pilot’s seat, but Cassy doesn’t agree.” Bobby covered for Cas’s speechlessness.

“Really Bobby? You want a massage chair.”

“Yeah. Why shouldn’t I? I’m getting old. A good back rub is just what the doctor ordered.”

“Don’t you think we have enough old timers falling asleep on the road? We don’t need them in the skies as well.” Benny joked eliciting at laugh from everyone expect Cas, who was busy paying attention to how much Dean was staring at him. But damn! Dean could stare with such intensity even while scarfing down a sub. Cas watched as a little blob ranch rolling down his chin, Dean non breaking eye contact as his tongue slowly licked his lips before stretching for the ranch. 

“Well we’ll never find out if we don’t get it in the air.” Gabe not so subtly hinted.

“I’m working. I’m working. I think I can start my final check tomorrow.” Dean’s words muffled by the last bite of rye and turkey. 

“Thank the lord! Thought I was going to need a massaging pilot’s seat by the time I could fly it.” Gabe joked.

“See it’s not a bad idea.” Bobby remarked. 

Dean’s mouth turning up before full blown grin. 

“If you want a massage chair it will be at least another month.”

“Ugh, I hate making executive decisions. Our client wants a plane, but massage seats.” Gabe whined.

“How did I ever agree to let you become a partner?”

“Dad split his share between Cassie and me. He figured he could knock some sense into me.”

Everyone knew Cas owned a quarter of the company, but he never abused his power, hell it seemed like he barely used his power. Gabe was such a goofball it stunned everyone when he put on his bossy pants. 

Dean’s gaze finally broke when Charlie punched his arm “Come on Deano. These guys want to get airborne.”

 

After an hour Dean freed Charlie from manual labor. She was a genius at computers, but she was useless when it came to using power tools, or even a wrench. Though it wasn’t long before an extra pair of hands came to help. Dean was contorted into the tail when Cas came knocking on the plane, echoing loudly in Dean’s ears.

“Fuck! Who did that? I’m going to-“ Dean rage vanished as soon as he saw his dark haired pilot wearing his fire suit, which matched the blue of Cas’s eyes perfectly, not that Dean has an image of Cas’s eyes ingrained in his memory. 

“Anything I can do to help?”

“You could start by not pounding on my baby. She may not be the fastest or the newest, but she’s got character in her bumps and bevels. She doesn’t need anymore.”

Cas stroked the metal hulk to apologize.

“I think I’m actually done. Everything looks awesome.”

“Yeah it does.” Dean noticed Cas staring intently at him.

“It’s getting a bit late. You should get a good night’s sleep so you can be well rested for a test flight tomorrow.” he rambled.

“Sunset isn’t for another two hours. Plenty of daylight for a test. It’s been so long since I had a smooth flight, the conditions right now are awesome. I doubt you’d feel the lightest breeze up there.”

“You can take her up if you want. I’ll have Benny tell air traffic control.” Dean said, before realizing Cas had him trapped, trapped inside the plane nonetheless.

Cas pulls out his phone and sends Benny a quick text. “Done. Why don’t you come up with me? I promise it will feel like you haven’t even taken off.”

“I don’t know. Not a fan of small places or possibly nose-diving to my death.”

“You’re already inside. There is tons of room in this one compared to others you’ve designed. Also you’ve just have checked everything about a hundred times. She’s as safe as you can be.” Dean did not seem receptive. “What if I keep us just above the runway before incrementally going higher, but maxing out at a thousand feet? Dean,” Cas stepped into Dean’s personal space, taking the wrench from the tinkerer’s hands. “I will be right besides you the entire time. So what do you say?”

Dean’s breath quickened as Cas inched closer. “Yes.”

Cas blinked then rubbed his ears to make sure he heard Dean correctly.

“Yes. I’ll go up with you."

 

Dean felt like he was on a cloud, despite being a thousand feet below them. He knew it wasn’t from being in a flying plane, well that was partly it, but mainly that he had realized how much Cas meant to him. For so long he tried to repress his feelings for the man who’s schedule only brought him to Lawrence about three times a year. But this pilot had been a constant figure in the engineer’s mind for nearly five years. Promising himself he’s tell Cas the truth as soon as they landed, for now he was preoccupied with focusing on Cas instead of the landscape rushing by them. But once on the ground again the guys surrounded him to congratulate him on his first flight, and only flight, that was fucking scary, whisking him away from Cas. 

When he finally broke away people started trickling out the door. Rounding the corner, heading towards Cas’s office, Dean catches Benny handing Bobby a wad of cash. 

"What's that for?"

"Oh just. Little bet." Benny smirked at Cas, who was standing next to him.

"What kind of bet? Why wasn't I told about it? I would have smoked you all."

Benny just starts laughing. 

"What's so funny? Cas?"

"Yeah Cas why don't you tell him?”

“Benjamin watch it.” Bobby warned.

Cas’s eyes cast at the ground.

"We bet if you'd go on a test flight and Cassy here bet he'd be able to get you up.”

 _Damn it!_ Dean, Cas, and Bobby all thought, well Bobby’s exact thought as Balls! This is why Dean rarely put his heart on the line, everyone lies. What must Dean think about Cas now? Bobby loved Dean like a son and knew how much Dean must have cared about Cas to trust him to fly with him. Benny often pushed practical jokes to the edge, but this time it was too far. 

Dean couldn’t bare to meet anyone’s eyes as he ran out the door into the parking garage.  
“If you don’t go after him I’m going to hurt you ten times worse.” That little bit of motivation unparalyzed Cas as he took off sprinting.

"Dean wait!"

"No!" He kept running. Sure Dean was in shape but there was no way he could outrun a test pilot. When Cas caught up he reached for the engineer's forearm, who shook him off. Dean wasn't going to stop until he couldn't breath, leaving Cas with one choice. He lowered his shoulders and ran straight into Dean sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Skidding to a stop, Dean was stuck under Cas with his arms pinned above his head. 

"What the fuck Castiel? Get off me!" 

"No, not until you hear me out.” Cas pressed more of his weight against the squirming giant beneath him.

"There's nothing you can say.” 

"Yes there is. Dean I didn't take you up just because of the bet. I like you. I just wanted to spend time with you. I tried being subtle, inviting you to join us for drink, but you’d end up talking all night with Charlie or Sam. I just can’t bare to have my heartbroken over something I’m imaging you do anymore. 

"Biting your lip during meetings,” Dean immediately takes his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Staring at me when you think I’m not looking,” Dean stopped thrashing, staring at Cas as if he could see his soul.

“The little brushes in the elevator and halls.” Dean’s thumb now caressing the arm that was pinning him down.

“Damn it Dean! I’ve poured my heart out to you and now you mock me.” The pilot swore, lifting his weight off the engineer. 

The hands previously pinned now were trying to pull their captor back until they succeed. Cas comes crashing down, mouths smashing together, teethes clanging, but they didn’t care. They didn't care that they were sprawled on the parking garage floor kissing like horny teenagers. All they cared about was closing the minisual gap between them and exploring each other’s mouths, necks, and bodies. 

 

“What ya’ ijiots doing?” Bobby’s voice boomed from the stairwell. 

Embarrassed Dean pushes Cas off, thinking _Fuck, this wasn’t how I wanted Sammy to find out. Shit, I can’t even stand._ So Dean pulls on knee up, trying to shield his raging boner from his brother. 

“Looks like I’m getting steak and lobster tonight!” The older man celebrated, slapping Sam on the back so hard Sam had to take a step to regain his balance. 

"There’s another fucking bet!” Dean’s nostrils flaring, eyes glaring at Bobby. He can’t bring himself to even look at the scoundrel who has used him twice in one day. “What is it this time? Uping the stakes, seeing if your irreplaceable pilot and co-owner could get in your boy’s pants?”

“NO! Dean, listen.” Sammy implored.

“Dean, Castiel doesn’t know about this. This was just between Sammy and me. I bet we’d walk in on you two, while Sam believed you’d tell us before there was anything to walk in on.”

_They knew? How could they know? I barely know myself. One drunk night with a couple who wanted to try something new and one drunk night almost seven years ago with some dude at The Roadhouse._

“You knew?” Was all he could manage to ask.

“Knew what? That you’re bisexual? Yeah but I figured it’s not my place to judge, and I’m not. If guys, if Cas, makes you happy then I’m happy for you.” the younger brother admitted, but when he went for a hug Dean quickly turned to the side. He did not need his brother to feel his boner.

“Come on Sam. I think we’ve interrupted long enough.” The two men headed up the garage slope. They were out of sight but Dean and Cas hear an echo of Bobby, “Don’t ijiots dare think about doing it in one of my planes!”

“But I need to keep my record going!” Castiel shouted back, sending Dean into a fit of hysteria, who didn’t settle down until Sam then Bobby drove past them. Cas slid his hands down the arms of brunet, interlocking their fingers. “Dean Winchester, I’ve really liked you for a really long time and I want to do this right. Will you go on a date with me right now?”

“No,” Neither Dean’s voice nor face helped Cas decide if he was joking or serious. “Not right now. I’ve tortured you enough with my mixed messages and zero-flirt game. I think we could find something here to do.” He smirked as he brought both their hands over his hard cock.


End file.
